Summer Flings
by mrmuscle
Summary: Noticing Edd's disappointment after Nazz kissed Eddy during "The big picture show", Eddy decides to try to hook the two of them up. Will it all work out, or will it all fall apart? Come inside and find out.


I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I have watched the show though, and thought it was good, so I wrote this just because.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings of Romance

It is a hot summers day. The kids in the cul-de-sac are doing their thing. Sarah and Jimmy are playing in the park, Johny and Plank are in the alley playing hide and seek, and Kevin and Rolf are doing farm work. Ed and Eddy, on the other hand, are hiding behind some trash cans, watching their friend Edd trying to talk with Nazz. Edd is sweating profusely, a blush filing his cheeks, trying to keep the blood from rushing into his ears, so he could hear what Nazz is saying.

"So Double D, would you like to go to the mall with me on Saturday?"

Unable to say anything but incomprehensible babble, Double D nods his head yes. Picking up on his nervousness, Nazz giggles.

"Don't be so nervous, dude. Anyways, I'll pick you up at your house at noon on Saturday. Don't forget, okay."

Edd nods again. Nazz giggles again and walks away. Once she's gone, Ed and Eddy get out of their hiding spot. Eddy puts his arm around Edd, while Ed gives them a hug.

"Congrats sock-head. You scored a date with Nazz. Tell us how that happened."

"But Eddy, you were there. You know how it happened."

"I know that. The readers at home don't though. Got to keep them informed."

"Very well Eddy. For the home reader. Begin flashback please."

Flashback to earlier in the day.

Edd is sleeping comfortably in his bed, dreaming of a certain blonde haired girl. Without warning, Ed and Eddy burst into his room, immediately jumping on Edd bed, and waking the poor boy up with a start.

"Ed, Eddy, what are you doing?!" Edd yells as his body tries to recover from the ambush.

"Get up Double D, you know what date it is?" Asks Eddy, getting off of the bed.

Ed gets off the bed as well, but not before giving Edd a bone-crushing hug. Edd catches his breath, as the air has been squeezed from his lungs by Ed's hug, before answering.

"Why its June 15, a Wednesday if I recall correctly."

Eddy grins and says, "Yeah, but it's also been a week since I showed my bro whose boss. Let's go see what everyone is up to, now that they like us and all."

Edd sighs and looks at his alarm clock.

"Eddy, its only 8 o'clock. I doubt anyone's even up yet."

It's true. The whole "Find and beat up the Eds" fiasco threw everyone off their normal sleep schedule. The return trip back home was long, even on the bus, and everyone fell asleep as soon as they got home. The day after, Kevin kept his word, and gave everyone a free jawbreaker; the sugar helped the kids get back on a semi-normal schedule, but even with that, everyone has been getting up later and later. Being summer with no school didn't help matters much either.

Eddy's grin grows bigger, although Edd has no idea why. Seeing no way out of this, Edd sighs again and says, "Okay, I'll get up. Just give me time to shower and I'll be out."

Eddy nods and says, "Good, meet us in front of the alley when you're done. Come on Ed, let's go."

"I'm hungry Eddy, feed me buttered toast."

Ed gets a wild look in his eyes and chases after Eddy. Edd sighs but smiles as he gets out of bed, grabs his bathroom supplies, and goes into his bathroom and then his shower. While Edd is showering, Ed has caught up to Eddy and is giving him a pout and a hug.

"Ed, get off of me!"

"But Eddy…"

Eddy hits Ed on the head. Ed has tears in his eyes.

"I told you lumpy, we'll eat something later. Right now, we need to go find Nazz."

Flashback interrupts

"Hold on, why did you need to go find Nazz?" asks Edd, suspicion evident in his voice.

"You'll find out if you just let the flashback finish" counters Eddy, his eyes narrowing.

"Very well. Let's continue the flashback."

Flashback continues

Eddy and Ed stumble upon Kevin first, just getting his bike out of his garage for the day.

"Hey Kevin, have you seen Nazz around?"

Kevin turns around at that very loud voice. At first he clenches his fists, but then remembers they are trying to be friends, and lets his hands relax.

"Well dor-eh-Eddy, I haven't seen her yet today. Just got up a few minutes ago. Why do you wanna know anyways?"

Eddy is about to begin answering, but before he can, Ed interrupts.

"It's a surprise for Double D."

Eddy groans and smacks Ed on the back of his head. Ed scowls but says nothing. Kevin looks between Ed and Eddy a few times, and then just shrugs.

"Well, hope it all works out well. I'll see you guys later."

Kevin hops on his bike and leaves, while Eddy sighs. Before he could even move, he is tackled to the ground by Ed. They land in the bushes outside of Kevin's house.

"Ed, what are you doing?"

Ed put a finger to his mouth and shooses, then moves said finger, pointing at something.

"Look Eddy, I found Nazz. She's with my baby sister."

Eddy looks at where Ed is pointing. He indeed sees Nazz talking with Sarah right outside of Ed's house. Eddy gets out of the bushes, then hits Ed on the head again.

"What was that for Eddy?"

Eddy looks at Ed and says, "There is no need to hide, dunderhead. They don't hate us anymore".

 _I hope anyways._

Eddy moves towards the girls, Ed following closely behind. Sarah is the first to notice them, and waves to them. Nazz turns to see who Sarah is waving to, and when she does, she blushes slightly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asks Nazz when the boys finally got to their location.

Sarah, being more observant than either of the Eds, notices the blush on Nazz's face but says nothing. Instead, she turns to the boys and asks, "And where's Double D at?"

Nazz's blush increases at the mention of the missing Edd but nobody notices.

"Old sock-head's getting ready for the day. Seriously though, he's in the bathroom longer than my mother is in the morning" says Eddy.

Everyone laughs at this. Sarah says quickly, "Give him some credit. At least he knows how to use a shower, unlike some people I know."

Sarah nods her head at Ed. Everyone laughs again until they get a whiff of Ed's odor, then they quickly plug up their noses.

"Whew, you ain't kidding. When's the last time you cleaned yourself Ed?" asks Nazz.

Ed thinks for a moment, then screams out, "Soap bad for Ed". He then proceeds to run around in a panic before Sarah politely excuses herself and proceeds to beat up Ed, calling him an idiot. Since returning home, the siblings have gotten along better, but every once in a while Ed would do something stupid and Sarah would hit him to keep him in line. Eddy laughs at the sight of Sarah beating up Ed until he realizes he's now alone with Nazz and blushes.

Nazz flinches at the sight of the siblings, then turns her attention to Eddy. She sees the blush, but after seeing it almost every time she approaches him to talk, she ignores it.

"So Eddy, how have things been since you've seen, you know who?"

Eddy smiles and says, "Been pretty good actually. Mom and Dad were furious when I got home and told them about the scam, but calmed down a little when I said that I visited my bro. Guess they must have known how that would have gone. Anyways, I avoided being grounded so I count it as a win."

Nazz nods but gives Eddy a little glare at the mention of the scam.

"You know; I'm still trying to grow my hair back. Having to wear this hat is irritating."

Eddy glances at her, specifically her head. Her hair is still in patches, but most of it is covered by her Green Day hat. Feeling guilty, which is not a feeling he is used to, Eddy says, "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know how that scam went so wrong. I'll have to ask Double D about that."

"Speaking of Double D, I would like to talk to him about something" says Nazz with a blush.

Eddy's mood picks up after hearing that.

 _You better thank me for this later._

"Perfect, maybe you can find out what wrong with him. Ever since we got back, I've seen him staring into space every once in a while, but every time me or Ed ask him about it he says it's nothing. Maybe you can get through to him."

Eddy knows that Double D would yell at him about his grammar, but at the moment he isn't here, so Eddy doesn't care. Eddy also knows what is wrong with Edd. He likes Nazz, but he is afraid to admit it to anyone. Eddy saw that flicker of emotion on Edd's face when Nazz kissed Eddy at his brother's theme park. He looked disappointed. Maybe getting Nazz to talk to Edd would cheer him up, maybe.

Nazz looks at Eddy in mild shock. Why would she be able to break Edd out of his funk?

"Why me? I mean, if he won't tell you two, why would he tell me what's going on?"

Eddy has anticipated that Nazz would ask that so he tells her a partial lie, partial truth.

"Because no one else can talk to him on his level. Putting aside all the past hatred everyone had for us, Sarah would be too aggressive talking to him, Johny's too weird, Kevin would have no interest, Jimmy would be too jealous, and hardly anyone understands Rolf. You are the only one who has ever shown kindness, interest, and the intelligence to match Edd and help him with his funk or whatever it is. Look, we're supposed to meet him by the alley when he's done getting ready. You want to talk to him anyways, so why not come with us?"

Nazz raises an eyebrow when Eddy said jealous, but nevertheless tells Eddy, "I'll come with you. I'll see if I can help any, but don't get your hopes up."

Eddy smiles and does a fist pump into the air. Nazz lets out a laugh. Both of them turn to Sarah and Ed. Ed has apparently turned the tables while Eddy and Nazz were talking, because now Ed has Sarah in a bear hug and doesn't look to be letting go anytime soon. The look on Sarah's face causes both Nazz and Eddy to laugh. Hearing the laughter, Ed turns his attention to Eddy. This momentary distraction allows Sarah to wiggle out of Ed's grasp.

"Alright Ed, it's time to go, see you later squirt."

Sarah looks mad but says nothing for two reasons. One, she is desperately trying to catch her breath, and two the squirt comment isn't said with the typical malice. Nazz says goodbye to Sarah as well and both her and the Eds go to the alley to wait for Double D. They make small talk for a while until Eddy hears some familiar sounds in the distance.

"You guys hear that? Its sounds like light panting mixed with some…squishing? It must be sock-head."

Sure enough, Double D turns the corner and enters the alley. His appearance is normal except for the giant mud spots on his shoes. Everyone can hear him say to himself, "Darn it. Where did that mud puddle even come from? It didn't even rain."

Needless to say, the sight of Double D causes both of the Eds to smile, then laugh when they realize what he just said. Nazz looks at Ed and Eddy, confused about why they are laughing, not seeing the humor in the situation. She then looks at Edd with a blush on her face. Before she can interact with Edd, Eddy speaks.

"What the heck happened to you Double D? For someone who just got out of the shower, you look awfully messy."

Edd did not miss the grin on Eddy face. Glaring at the boy, Edd says, "On my way over here, I stepped into a mud puddle. It was too late to go back home and change into something else, so here I am. Now is there a reason we're up so early? And in the alley nonetheless? I thought we were done with the scams after getting chased all over the place and having to deal with the cul-de-sac kids, the Kanker sisters, and your brother. I shudder to think what other mayhem you can cause around here."

Eddy looks hurt after Double D's slight jab at the events of the past few weeks.

 _Does he really think that bad of me?_

Sensing that this is the right time to announce her presence, Nazz clears her throat, loudly. Ed and Eddy look over at Nazz, then at Edd. Edd, noticing Nazz's presence at last, starts to break out into a nervous sweat. Nazz begins to talk to Edd.

"I don't think Eddy means any harm. I think he has really learned his lesson and is done trying to scam people. Now, Edd, Eddy has told me that you have been in a funk lately. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Edd is torn right now between glaring at Eddy and yelling at him, and trying not to pass out while trying to answer Nazz's question. For a moment, all Edd can do is make indistinguishable sounds and babble like an idiot. Then Ed, being the lovable oaf he is, takes Edd's babble to mean that he has something stuck in his throat and as such, attempts to give Edd a pat on the back. Unfortunately, Ed's aim is a little off, and he hits Edd in the back of the head. This causes several reactions. First Edd stops babbling like an idiot and clenches the back of his head. Second, Eddy starts laughing, finding the situation hilarious. Finally, Ed stands there confused, while Nazz gives Double D a concerned look.

Glaring at Eddy, Nazz says angrily, "Eddy, stop laughing, right now. Double D could be seriously hurt."

Not used to Nazz yelling at him, at least outside of a scam going awry, Eddy immediately stops laughing. Having gotten Eddy to stop laughing, Nazz walks over to Edd, and begins examining him. Determining that he's not injured, Nazz takes a step back. Edd continues to clutch his head, mortified by what happened.

 _Man, I must look like such a wuss. And in front of Nazz too. *sigh*_

Ed and Eddy, not knowing what to do now, start to apologize to Edd. When they are done, Eddy says, "Perhaps it would be better to leave you two alone for a while. I can talk to Double D later. Come on Ed, let's go."

Ed looks at Eddy and says, "But Eddy, I wanna see what happens when Nazz and Edd realize they lik-"

Ed's sentence is cut off when Eddy walks over to Ed, smacks him across the face, and drags him away. Edd can see them hide behind some trash cans, but Nazz has turned around before she can notice them. Nazz and Edd then look at each other, both of them now mortified over Ed's near slip up. Nazz is the first to break the ice.

"That was pretty crazy. Did Ed almost say what I think he almost said?"

Edd looks at Nazz, a blush on his face, his thoughts racing.

 _Come on Eddward, get it together. This may be your only chance to say it. Say that you like her, and that you wanna be with her. Oh who am I kidding? Even if I do gather up the courage to say it, it's not like she's gonna like me back and actually be with me. I got to say something though!_

Edd begins to talk and once again starts to babble. Giving himself a face-palm, Edd sighs loudly and simply nods. His face is full of disappointment, thinking he is now gonna be rejected. However, Nazz looks Edd in the eyes and smiles, a blush on her checks as well.

"I'm glad that you like me. To be honest, it's a huge relief to hear you say that. Now I know that my feelings aren't unrequited."

It takes a moment for Edd to process what Nazz has just said, but when he does, his eyes go wide and his heart starts to hammer. Seeing the look on his face, Nazz continues.

"Double D, the truth is I have had feelings for you for some time. When I'm around you my heart starts to beat faster and my head gets fuzzy. I suppose it's your intelligence that I like the most about you. Well, that and your kindness."

Edd's jaw drops at this new information.

 _She's had feelings for me? ALL THIS TIME?! And she likes my kindness and intelligence? But…But…_

Nazz gives Edd a moment to collect his thoughts before she says, "With all that being said, I would like to get to know the real you. I mean, that's what couples do, right? Get to know each other better."

Nazz gives pause when she sees Double D on the verge of passing out.

 _Am I being too pushy? I mean, he says he likes me, and I know I like him. Isn't this the next step? Go on a date, then become a couple? Maybe I need to take this a bit slow. I mean look at him. I don't think he's said a word to me since we have started talking. None that made sense anyways. He must be really nervous…or really shy. Either way, I should take it easy with him._

A word finally dawns on Nazz that perfectly describes Double D to her.

 _He's delicate. He's delicate and I'm already talking about courtship with him. Oh man!_

Nazz takes a moment to calm herself, and says, "I'm sorry Edd. I didn't mean to scare you. How about we take this nice and slow?"

Edd nods his head as his body slowly relaxes.

Nazz smiles at Edd. Thinking of a nice safe activity to do with him, where he would be less nervous, and where they could actually talk, Nazz says, "I think I found a good thing for us to do, to get to know each other better. I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall. What do you think?"

Flashback Ends

"And you said yes, yada yada. So, now that the home reader is caught up, I think we need to get you ready for your date" says Eddy.

"Right after a time skip, and after the author thinks about where this story is heading, and writes chapter 2" replies Edd.

"So stay tuned folks, chapter 2 will be coming…eventually. In the meantime, don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and tell all your friends" says Ed.

"Ed, that's the author's jobs to tell them that, not yours. Nitwit" yells Eddy.

"But Eddy…"


End file.
